El tesoro del Drakon
by Mara S. - Angel oscuro
Summary: Adap. Bella es esclava pero se le presenta una oportunidad y huye. Edward Masen Drakon es medio dragón medio hombre, su raza normalmente ignora los asuntos de los hombres. Pero desde el momento en que Bella entra en el bar le intriga. Cuando Jacob y su ejército vienen para llevársela de vuelta descubren que un dragón siempre guarda y conserva su tesoro.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de ****N.J. Walters.**

* * *

**Resumen:**

Bella ha pasado los últimos cinco años como esclava. Por el día trabaja en los campos y por la noche se ve forzada a compartir la cama de Jacob de Black. Pero Bella espera el momento propicio, y cuando se le presenta una oportunidad de escapar huye. Con los guardias de Jacob en pos de ella se cuela en una oscura taberna. Su única esperanza de salvarse de ser capturada de nuevo es conseguir la compañía de algún hombre.

Edward Masen Drakon es más que un simple hombre. Es un señor Drakon. Medio dragón medio hombre, su raza normalmente ignora los asuntos de los hombres. Pero desde el momento en que Bella entra en el bar le intriga. Una vez que ve su rostro sabe que debe tenerla.

Edward arrastra a Bella lejos del peligro, pero este les sigue a las montañas. Cuando Jacob y su ejército vienen para llevársela de vuelta descubren que, sobre todo, un dragón siempre guarda y conserva su tesoro.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Todos los mitos y leyendas tienen su base en hechos reales. Y lo mismo ocurre con los dragones de Amanas._

_Una vez un planeta próspero y progresista, Amanas era el hogar de muchas especies y culturas diferentes. Dragones, magos, seres mágicos y hombres existían unos junto a otros, si no siempre armoniosamente, sí al menos con una cierta tolerancia._

_Pero los dragones siempre habían sido una especie solitaria y suspicaz, que luchaban los unos con tra los otros por tierras, tesoros y compañeras. Con el tiempo declinaron casi hasta el punto de la extinción. Representantes machos de cada una de las cuatro familias de dragones —Montaña, Mar, Bosque y Desierto— fueron a los magos en busca de ayuda para salvar sus especies._

_Es bien sabido que los magos generalmente tienen poco interés en nada salvo ellos mismos y su magia, pero el mago Allisdar decidió escuchar la súplica de los dragones. Lanzó un hechizo que permitió a cada dragón macho tomar forma humana durante el plazo de un año. En ese tiempo los señores dragón se aparearían con tantas hembras humanas como pudieran._

_Lamentablemente, las mujeres eran ignorantes de la verdadera naturaleza de los hombres con los que se estaban acostando. Unas cuantas de estas mujeres alumbraron niños, todos ellos varones, que parecían tan normales como cualquier otro. Hasta que alcanzaban la pubertad. Entonces empezaba el cambio. Las madres estaban horrorizadas, los pueblos aterrorizados y los muchachos fueron expulsados. Entonces los señores dragón volvieron para reclamar a sus descendientes y criarlos._

_Se había creado una nueva especie, ni humana ni dragón sino ambas cosas. Bendecidos con la longevidad, los instintos y la fuerza de los dragones pero con la inteligencia astuta y el corazón del hombre, estos muchachos pronto se convirtieron en machos poderosos capaces de transformarse y vivir tanto entre las bestias como entre los hombres. Los llamaron Drakons, o hijos de los dragones. A su tiempo proporcionaron un puente entre los dragones y la humanidad, llegando a ser consejeros de confianza y guerreros legendarios entre los reyes y gobernantes de Amanas._

_Pero la avaricia y la desconfianza crecieron entre los reyes humanos. Temían a sus señores Drakons y deseaban fervientemente los tesoros que acumulaban de manera continuada a lo largo de los años. Tras alzarse en un esfuerzo conjunto, los gobernantes humanos traicionaron a sus guerreros leales. La sangre fluyó y a muchos los mataron._

_Pero a muchos no._

_El castigo fue rápido y brutal. Reinos enteros fueron arrasados, y la cólera de los señores Drakons no conoció límites. Y cuando terminaron se alejaron del mundo de los hombres y regresaron a las montañas, mares, bosques y desiertos de sus padres, abandonando el mundo del hombre._

_Amanas fue abandonado al caos, y durante décadas la guerra y la lucha fueron una forma de vida. Pero la gente nunca olvidó a los señores Drakons, y en las raras veces en que uno se aventuraba en los reinos humanos era tratado con el temor y la sospecha que se habían ganado. Su valor como guerreros era la esencia de mitos y leyendas._

_Pero la verdad era muy diferente. Como sus padres antes que ellos, se sentían solos en su existencia solitaria y su número disminuía. Pero de vez en cuando uno saldría de su reclusión y entonces las leyendas se contarían de nuevo._

_Así empezó…_


	2. Capitulo 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de ****N.J. Walters.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella apretó su capa andrajosa más fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso y se aseguró de que su cabeza estaba bien cubierta mientras echaba un vistazo al bar de mala reputación desde el punto en que se encontraba, profundamente oculta en las sombras. Todo alrededor eran hombres que estaban bebiendo y riéndose, deleitándose con la comida y las mujeres que les servían ale. El olor de la comida rancia, el ale ácido y el sexo impregnaba el aire, haciéndole casi tener arcadas. Alzó el borde de la capa hasta su boca, teniendo cuidado de no respirar demasiado profundamente.

El tiempo estaba acabándose.

La desesperación le pisaba los talones, y sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario para escapar de sus captores. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó su delgado cuerpo mientras la inutilidad de todo se derramaba sobre ella.

Durante los pasados cinco años, desde que tenía diecisiete, había sido una esclava, capturada cuando los ejércitos de Black habían arrasado su pueblo. Muchos de los hombres habían sido asesinados y las mujeres y los niños habían sido tomados como botín de guerra. Su vida había sido tan simple hasta entonces. Atender a los animales y al jardín, e intentar subsistir a duras penas en la áspera tierra en la base de las grandes montañas de Masen. Cuando era una niña había pensado a veces que su vida era dura, pero no había tenido ni idea de lo brutal que podía ser la vida hasta que Jacob de Black la había tomado como esclava.

Durante cinco largos años había trabajado en los campos durante el día y Jacob había tomado su cuerpo por la noche. Bella se mordió el labio negándose a llorar. La debilidad era el modo más rápido de desesperarse, y muchos de su familia y amigos se habían rendido o habían muerto. Pero ella había jurado ser libre o morir intentándolo. Bella había aprendido paciencia, esperando su momento a través de los largos años, buscando su oportunidad. Y finalmente había llegado.

Jacob había sido llamado al castillo por el rey Aro y había dejado a Bella atrás, en su fortaleza, bajo la custodia de sus guardias de confianza. Había sido esclava durante tantos años que nunca se les había ocurrido a los guardias que intentara escabullirse de ellos en el día de mercado.

Pero eso es exactamente lo que había hecho.

Con solo la ropa a la espalda, se había escabullido cuando los guardias habían estado ocupados comiéndose con los ojos a las nuevas esclavas que estaban siendo subastadas en la plaza del mercado. La visión había enfermado a Bella, pero había agachado la cabeza y había desaparecido en la multitud.

Los guardias habían salido rápidamente en su persecución, temerosos de la ira de Jacob si la perdían. Había vagado arriba y abajo por los callejones tratando de evadirlos, y finalmente había tomado refugio en este bar oscuro y sórdido. Su mente trabajaba furiosamente mientras intentaba imaginar qué hacer. Los guardias estarían buscando a una mujer sola, así es que necesitaba unirse a un hombre. El pensamiento de dar su cuerpo a un extraño era detestable para ella, pero después de cinco años con Jacob sabía que podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

Tragándose la bilis que amenazaba subirle desde el estómago, buscó atentamente en el bar. En la esquina más lejana encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un hombre solo estaba recostado contra el muro, casi completamente oculto por la mesa que tenía delante. Armándose de valor caminó hacia él, con cuidado de mantenerse en las sombras. Eludió manos codiciosas y pasó bajo el brazo de un borracho cuando intentó abordarla.

Ni una sola vez apartó los ojos de su presa.

Se deslizó en el asiento enfrente de él y entrecerró los ojos para intentar distinguir sus rasgos. Una profunda capucha cubría su cabeza, y sin importar cuánto lo intentara no podía ver sus rasgos. Pero no importaba. Al final ofrecería su cuerpo a cambio de la magra protección que le proporcionaría el estar con él.

Decidida y totalmente comprometida con su plan, pronunció las palabras que determinarían finalmente su destino.

—¿Os gustaría algo de compañía esta noche, buen señor?

Edward Masen Drakon apretó sus dedos más firmemente alrededor de la jarra de ale que estaba en la mesa delante de él. Había sido consciente de la mujer desde el momento en que había pasado como flotando a través de la puerta principal de la taberna. Había sentido su desesperación y su miedo cuando se encogió en las sombras. Le había intrigado, y eso en sí mismo era sorprendente.

Había observado desde debajo de la cobertura de su capa mientras ella estaba parada allí, obviamente intentando decidir su siguiente movimiento. Su aguda visión le había permitido verla perfectamente, pero no podía decir mucho sobre ella mientras su capa la cubriera de la cabeza a los pies. Sus pies estaban descalzos. La cólera se removió dentro de él, como si de alguna forma su condición fuera una afrenta personal. El pensamiento le hizo alzar las cejas, y los sentimientos que lo acompañaban le dejaron enormemente perplejo.

Había venido al bar a tomar una jarra de ale y a observar a la humanidad durante un rato, conducido fuera de su cueva por su soledad y aburrimiento. Por lo general estaba contento con su vida, prefiriendo estar solo. Pero últimamente había estado agitado. Al pensar que todo lo que necesitaba era un cambio había viajado aquí en busca de entretenimiento. Pero la gente era igual que siempre y había estado pensando en marcharse.

Entonces ella había entrado.

Aunque se había quedado quieta había sentido su inquietud creciente. Como temía que pudiera escaparse si no hablaba, hizo señas hacia el banco que estaba al lado suyo.

—Ven aquí para que pueda verte.

Ella dudó durante el más breve de los segundos antes de alzarse de su asiento y deslizarse en el banco al lado de él. Cuando estuvo acomodada mantuvo la cabeza baja y las manos apretadas en un puño en su regazo.

—Mírame. —La cabeza de ella se alzó de una sacudida ante la orden—. Bájate la capucha.

—Por favor, señor. —Se tragó cualquier cosa que fuera a decir y alzó lentamente las manos al borde de la capucha. Echó hacia atrás el borde para revelar su rostro pero no se la quitó totalmente. Sin embargo, fue suficiente.

Edward quedó cautivado por la belleza sentada a su lado. Su rostro tenía forma de corazón y su piel era pálida, casi translúcida. Sus ojos eran enormes, ligeramente rasgados y del mismo color de las violetas que crecían salvajes en las praderas montañosas cercanas a su hogar. Su nariz se curvaba hacia arriba ligeramente, pero tenía un pequeño golpe en el centro. Se preguntó cómo se la habría roto.

Extendió una mano y rodeó con ella su frágil mandíbula, trazando la curva de su pleno labio inferior con el pulgar. Ella jadeó ligeramente y su boca se abrió revelando unos dientes blancos y rectos. Como su capucha la cubría todavía no podía decir si su cabello era corto o largo, pero era negro como ala de cuervo. Ella tragó fuertemente y él observó cómo su mandíbula se movía convulsivamente. Su pecho subió y bajó cuando su respiración se hizo más rápida.

Ella se lamió los labios y su lengua rozó accidentalmente el pulgar de él. El deseo, fuerte y potente, corrió por las venas masculinas. Su pene se irguió, empujando fuerte con¬tra la abertura de sus pantalones de cuero. Habían pasado décadas desde que había querido a una mujer, más aún desde que realmente la había tenido. Ni la bestia ni el hombre en él habían estado interesados. Hasta ahora.

Pero había observado lo suficiente el mundo para saber cómo se jugaban los juegos de los hombres.

—¿Cuánto? —Sus palabras susurradas fueron casi un gruñido, cuando la bestia lujuriosa que se alzaba en su interior exigió que la tomara sin importar el coste. El hombre era más listo y esperó.

—¡No soy una puta! —Ahora estaba temblando, más de cólera que de miedo. Su respuesta le confundió.

—¿Entonces por qué te me ofreciste?

Pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de ella mientras luchaba para recobrar el control de sus emociones.

—Yo... —Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió, dando un golpe contra la pared, cuando varios hombres bien armados, guardias de elite obviamente, entraron en tropel. La mujer a su lado jadeó y prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos, pegándose a él mientras tiraba más firmemente de la capucha en torno a su rostro.

»Por favor. —Ella agarró la parte delantera de la capa de él, retorciendo la tela en sus dedos—. Haré cualquier cosa que queráis. Simplemente decidles que estoy con vos.

Él sintió cuánto le costaba a ella decir esas palabras, y le enfadó que sintiera que tenía que suplicar.

—No te llevarán —se oyó prometerla. Y en el momento que dijo las palabras supo que eran ciertas. No la dejaría ir hasta que descubriera todos sus secretos, hasta que la lujuria que ella hacía arder en sus entrañas se hubiera apagado.

Los hombres armados recorrieron la taberna a toda velocidad, haciendo a un lado a los clientes y empujando las mesas fuera de su camino.

—¿Alguien ha visto entrar a una mujer sola?

—No queremos ningún problema. —El camarero sacó una porra de debajo del mostrador.

—Y no tendréis ninguno —replicó el guardia—. No a menos que estéis escondiendo a la esclava fugitiva de lord Jacob. —Alzó de un tirón a una mujer de uno de los bancos e inclinó su cabeza hacia la débil luz de los faroles antes de enviarla de vuelta de un empujón a su asiento.

El líder de los guardias caminó con paso orgulloso a través del cuarto, y Edward pudo sentir que la mujer temblaba contra él. El hombre extendió su mano sobre la mesa hacia la capa de ella.

—Vamos a echarte un vistazo.

Rápido como una serpiente, Edward capturó la muñeca del guardia en un puño de hierro.

—No la tocarás. Es mía.

La taberna se quedó mortalmente silenciosa ante su negativa. El guardia arrancó su brazo del enganche de Edward.

—No sé quién eres extranjero, pero yo soy James, el líder de los guardias de elite de lord Jacob de Black. Permanece a un lado o muere. —El hombre hinchó el pecho mientras hablaba, como si esperara ser inmediatamente obedecido. Ahora sus compañeros estaban detrás de él, seis hombres en total.

Edward se movió y se deslizó fuera del asiento. El otro hombre se quedó mirando simplemente hacia él mientras desplegaba sus dos metros diez de estatura. Alzó sus manos y retiró lentamente su capucha, revelando su rostro por primera vez. El otro hombre palideció y retrocedió tambaleándose un paso.

—Soy Edward Masen Drakon y la mujer es mía.

* * *

**Hola, bueno aca empezamos :D**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi esta (desgraciadamente) corta historia. **

**Estaré publicando mañana o pasado.**

**Besos, **

**Mara S.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de N.J. Walters.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Bella casi podía sentir pena por James. Casi. Como el resto de los clientes de la taberna, observaba la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de ella, casi incapaz de creer en sus ojos.

¡Era un señor Drakon! Había sabido que era grande, pero la mesa y las sombras, combinadas con su capa, habían ocultado cuánto. Cuando se puso en pie todo su tamaño había sido revelado. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan macizo. Sus hombros eran enormes, y bloqueaban la mayor parte de su vista de la habitación. Manteniendo su rostro oculto desplazó su cuerpo y miró hacia arriba, pues necesitaba ver su rostro. Cuando lo vio casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

Austero y duro eran las dos palabras que mejor lo describían. Su rostro era largo, pero sus pómulos y su mandíbula parecían tallados en piedra. Su nariz estaba ligeramente curvada y sus labios eran delgados. No podía distinguir completamente el color de sus ojos, pero casi parecían brillar a la débil luz. Como si sintiera que le estaba observando se giró y la encaró, quedándose mirándola fijamente durante varios segundos antes de volverse hacia James y sus hombres. Durante aquellos pocos segundos su rostro quedó perfectamente iluminado por el farol cercano a la mesa.

Un tatuaje dividía su cara, cubriendo el lado izquierdo y desapareciendo en el cuello de su capa. Era un diseño intrincado de remolinos y marcas, y si las leyendas eran correctas cubriría todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies. Era verde esmeralda, y del mismo color que brillaba en sus ojos. Su cabello largo y cobrizo enmarcaba su cara irresistible.

James estaba tartamudeando mientras se disculpaba.

—Lo siento mi señor, pero estamos buscando a una esclava fugitiva.

—La mujer es mía. —Bella notó que Edward nunca, en ningún momento, dijo que ella no fuera la persona que estaban buscando, sino que más bien evitó la cuestión exponiendo su propia reivindicación.

Edward se volvió y extendió su mano hacia ella. La asió como la cuerda salvavidas que era, aferrándose a él. Sus dedos envolvieron los de ella, tragándolos prácticamente por completo.

Rodeó sus hombros y la atrajo bajo su brazo.

Volvió su espalda a los hombres armados y caminó hacia la entrada. La multitud se separó rápidamente cuando la gente casi saltó para apartarse de su camino. Pero James no había terminado del todo.

—Mi señor, todavía tengo que examinar a la mujer bajo la capa. —Bella podía escuchar el reto en su voz, pero no sintió ninguna tensión en el hombre a su lado mientras continuaban su camino hacia la puerta. Solo tres pasos más—. ¡Mi señor! —Esta vez James gritó, y Bella pudo oír el sonido de una espada saliendo de su vaina.

En el segundo siguiente fue echada a un lado mientras él se giraba para encontrarse con su oponente.

Desarmado, pasó bajo el giro de James, agarró el brazo de la espada y apretó fuerte. El rostro de James se volvió rojo y luego blanco cuando la presión en su brazo se incrementó hasta que sus dedos insensibles se abrieron y la espada golpeó el suelo. Edward transfirió su agarre al cuello de James, rodeándolo con los dedos y alzándolo del suelo hasta que sus pies calzados pendieron en el aire.

—Dije que la mujer es mía. —Edward miró fijamente al hombre que luchaba y lo lanzó hacia atrás, hacia sus hombres, que tropezaron cuando agarraron a su líder jadeante.

Descartándoles, Edward se volvió hacia ella y tendió su mano.

—Ven. —Bella colocó su mano en la de él una vez más y permitió que la condujera a la creciente penumbra de la tarde.

El aire era frío cuando se colaba debajo de su fina capa, helándola. Cuentas de sudor se secaban en su piel, haciéndola temblar.

»¿Tienes frío?

Sobresaltada por su preocupación negó inmediatamente su incomodidad. No quería disgustarlo, al menos no hasta que no estuvieran bien lejos de allí.

Ella saltó cuando un peso descendió sobre sus hombros. El calor la rodeó cuando la envolvió con las esquinas de su capa, tomándose su tiempo para atarla al cuello. Bella lo miró con incertidumbre mientras su aroma la rodeaba. La hacía sentir cálida en el interior y le provocaba una graciosa sensación en la boca del estómago.

—Pero tendréis frío —protestó ella.

Una comisura de su boca se alzó en la más ligera de las sonrisas.

—Estaré bien. —Se apartó y empezó a remolcarla enérgicamente por un callejón—. Vamos. Debemos irnos lejos de aquí.

Su agarre era tan bueno como un grillete alrededor de su muñeca, pero, a diferencia de un frío y cortante pedazo de hierro, estaba cálido y en ningún momento su apretón le hizo daño. La condujo al borde de la ciudad, juntó los labios y silbó. Era una extraña canción, y surgió un patrón cuando continuó. Bella sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies antes de ver a la bestia emerger de la oscuridad. Grande y poderoso, el caballo negro se paró bruscamente delante de ellos. Alzó sus poderosas patas delanteras al aire y relinchó al viento mientras piafaba.

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de recrearse en la magnificencia del animal antes de que fuera casi lanzada sobre su espalda. Edward montó detrás de ella, sus largos brazos la rodearon cuando envolvió sus dedos en las crines del caballo. Con sus macizas piernas controlando al caballo le impulsó en la noche hacia la tierra más allá de la ciudad.

El viento azotaba su rostro, pero estaba caliente y extrañamente contenta en los brazos de este extraño. Y lo mejor de todo, era libre. Ya no la poseía Jacob. El collar de hierro cubierto de piel de su garganta frotaba su piel, burlándose de su declaración de libertad, pero lo ignoró, sin permitir que le estropeara el momento. Antes o después encontraría una forma de librarse del odiado símbolo de esclavitud.

Ahora las luces de la ciudad estaban detrás de ellos. Bella empezó a notar sus alrededores inmediatos. La flexión de los músculos del caballo mientras corría a través de la tierra abierta. El olor del aire fresco de la noche. Pero sobre todo era muy consciente del hombre detrás de ella.

Su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo la rodeaban, un olor fresco, limpio y a tierra que era familiar y en cierta forma consolador, pero que al mismo tiempo excitaba sus sentidos. Era tan diferente del sudor y el hedor de Jacob, sus hombres y el castillo donde había vivido los cinco años pasados.

Hogar. Su olor le recordaba al hogar. Del tiempo antes de Jacob, cuando pasaba los días en el exterior, a la luz del sol y con el viento, bajo la protección de las montañas mientras atendía sus tareas. Esos días parecían tan lejanos, casi como si fueran poco más que un sueño.

Él apretó más fuerte alrededor de la parte central de su cuerpo, y el movimiento del caballo hizo que su antebrazo grande y musculoso presionara contra la parte inferior de sus senos. La hizo sentirse sofocada cuando la sensación viajó hasta la unión de sus muslos, haciéndola palpitar. Bella no sabía qué le pasaba. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

De repente era muy difícil respirar, y su corazón empezó a golpearle en el pecho. No era miedo lo que sentía, no exactamente. De todos modos le revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago mientras la anticipación la llenaba. Quizá era el vuelo a la libertad lo que la excitaba. Sí, asintió ella sensatamente, eso tenía que ser.

Entonces él la tocó.

Era un roce leve como un susurro, así que al principio pensó que podía ser el viento.

Pero mientras ella había estado perdida en sus pensamientos él había deslizado la mano entre las dos capas y la había apoyado en su estómago. Muy despacio la deslizó hacia arriba hasta que su mano cubrió completamente su seno.

Tragó fuertemente cuando se vio bombardeada por las sensaciones. Aprensión unida con expectación. Parte de ella temía que la tocara, pero muy en su interior una pequeña llama nacía parpadeante a la vida, incitándola a que tomara... el qué, no estaba muy segura. Pero contra su propia voluntad se inclinó hacia delante, apretando más fuerte su seno contra su palma. Sintió el rumor de placer en su espalda, aunque entre ellos había varias capas de ropa.

El caballo redujo algo la marcha cuando entró en el bosque, pero siguió abriéndose camino cuidadosamente entre los árboles hacia arriba, hacia la montaña. Pero aunque fuera extraño Bella se sentía segura. Sabía que el señor Drakon no la dejaría caer, así es que se rindió al placer que su toque la traía. El placer había sido un bien muy escaso en su vida, y habían pasado años desde que se había sentido así de cuidada o protegida. Y de manera sorprendente, aunque él era un extraño así es como la hacía sentir. Ya había puesto su vida en peligro por ella, protegiéndola de los hombres de Jacob.

Casi gritó por la pérdida cuando él quitó su mano. Sin pensarlo la agarró y la sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho. Sus labios hicieron a un lado su capucha, delineando la curva de su oreja antes de mordisquear el lóbulo. Bella tembló cuando sintió contraérsele las entrañas.

—Quería sentir tu piel suave contra mi mano. —Sus palabras susurradas encendieron su sangre, llenándola de necesidades inesperadas.

—Sí —susurró ella en respuesta, y el sonido se perdió en el viento.

Aun así él pareció haberla oído. Apartó cuidadosamente su mano de las suyas y tiró de los lazos del frente de su vestido. Cuando había deshecho los tres deslizó la mano bajo la tela. Esta vez ella gimió en voz alta cuando él la tocó. Las yemas de sus dedos eran ásperas, pero su toque era tan increíblemente gentil que hizo aflorar lágrimas a sus ojos. Nadie le había tratado antes de esta forma. Como si fuera alguien especial, alguien que merecía ser apreciado.

Su pulgar rozó la punta hinchada de su pezón y las sensaciones de su toque hicieron eco entre sus mulos. Lanzó un grito cuando sintió que un chorro de deseo abandonaba su núcleo interior y empapaba sus pliegues internos. Había oído a otras esclavas hablar de esto, pero nunca lo había sentido antes. La experiencia era abrumadora, pero no hacía nada para reprimir la necesidad creciente dentro de ella. Se sintió caliente y necesitada cuando él rodeó su otro seno, jugueteando con su pulgar con la punta túrgida. Solo pudo maravillarse de la fuerza de él cuando controló al caballo con sus poderosas piernas y muslos mientras sus manos le daban placer.

Cuando una de las manos de él recorrió la larga línea de su torso, bajando hacia el estómago, ella contuvo el aliento, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Quería sentir su toque en todas partes.

Cuando la había rescatado se había resignado a darle su cuerpo como pago, pero eso ya no estaba en cuestión. Él podía tomar fácilmente lo que quisiera sin tener cuidado con ella, y ella no podría pararle. Pero en vez de eso la trataba como si fuera un precioso regalo que había que saborear. Sabía en su corazón que si le pedía que parara lo haría.

No sabía cómo lo sabía pero era así. Años de esclavitud le habían enseñado a leer muy bien a la gente, especialmente a los hombres. Y este hombre era diferente de cualquiera que se hubiera encontrado nunca.

Pero, además, estaba la diferencia en ella. Por una vez en su vida quería darse a un hombre, experimentar algo del placer del que solo había oído hablar a los otros. Pero él no era solo un hombre. Edward era mucho más que eso, era un señor Drakon. Parte bestia parte hombre, no sabía bien qué hacer para complacerlo. ¿Qué ocurriría si lo disgustaba? El terror inundó su mente cuando la alcanzaron los recuerdos de Jacob. A duras penas había sobrevivido a las muchas palizas que le había dado, pero nunca sobreviviría a un golpe de Edward. Su fuerza era enorme, y muchas veces mayor que la de un hombre.

—Chist. No llores pequeña. —Alzó la mano de su seno y acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de volverla a su posición original. Fue solo entonces cuando sintió la humedad en sus mejillas y supo que estaba llorando. El viento secó su rostro rápidamente cuando ella se retiró las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Lo siento, mi señor. —Ella respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —El interés genuino en su voz la sorprendió.

Ella se encogió de hombros, no del todo segura de cómo responder. Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella, apoyando más fuerte su espalda contra el cuerpo de él. Pudo sentir la dura longitud de su erección clavándose en su espalda. Era mucho más grande que Jacob, pero en lugar de estar asustada su interior latía de necesidad. Bella no se conocía en ese momento, con sus emociones en tal estado. Un momento estaba asustaba, al siguiente excitada. No era sorprendente que no supiera cómo responderle.

»¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Su pregunta la sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que se había olvidado de decirle su nombre.

—Bella, mi señor.

—¿Bella qué?

—Solo Bella, mi señor, del poblado bajo las montañas de Masen.

Él se quedó quieto ante sus palabras y ella pudo sentir la tensión creciente que impregnaba su cuerpo.

—¿Masen?

Temió que sus palabras le hubieran enfadado de alguna forma, pero no mentiría.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Mi nombre es Edward —le recordó mientras sepultaba su cara en el hueco del cuello de ella y respiraba hondo—. No tienes nada que temer de mí, Bella.

Por alguna razón confiaba en él. Con unos instintos que habían sido afilados largamente para sobrevivir, también sabía que era importante que él supiera también eso.

—Lo sé, Edward. —Probó su nombre por primera vez, disfrutando de la forma en que se sentía cuando resbaló por su lengua—. Confío en ti.

—Entonces todo estará bien. —Sus dientes rasparon su hombro mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse por su cuerpo.

La sangre latía contra la sien de Edward mientras luchaba por dominarse. La bestia den tro de él estaba rugiendo, exigiendo que tomara a Bella y la reclamara como suya. El impulso de lanzarla a tierra y follarla era casi aplastante. Era de la montaña, su montaña, y por tanto le pertenecía. La posesividad brotaba dentro de él, casi consumiéndole.

Apretó los dientes y tensó los músculos de la mandíbula mientras obligaba a su toque a ser suave. El recuerdo de sus lágrimas estaba grabado a fuego en su mente. Oh, la tendría. Sobre eso no había duda, pero no la dañaría. Quería darle placer, oír sus gritos de placer mientras la llevaba a la cima. Solo entonces la reclamaría.

Su confianza era un regalo frágil que no emplearía mal. Podía ser una bestia, pero todavía era un hombre y era esa parte de él la que quería darle placer. Entonces ella podría no abandonarlo. Aplastó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Por supuesto que le dejaría. Era un dragón, y este hecho por si solo sería suficiente para asustar al más valiente de los hombres y aún más a una mujer. Por eso es por lo que había llamado al caballo salvaje para que los llevara en su lomo. Él podría haberse transformado fácilmente y haberles llevado volando a casa, pero por alguna razón era reacio a asustarla.

El olor de su miedo en la taberna todavía llenaba sus fosas nasales, y quería lavar el hedor de su cuerpo hasta que no permaneciera nada más que el deseo. Disfrutaría de su cuerpo y apagaría su lujuria, y entonces la enviaría a que siguiera su camino. Era un solitario y le gustaba de esa forma. Sus palabras sonaron huecas en su mente, pero lo ignoró. Había estado solo durante cientos de años, y hacía mucho que se había resignado a no encontrar una compañera.

Pero ahora mismo tenía los brazos llenos con una mujer complaciente. Una que encendía su sangre y excitaba sus sentidos, y planeaba tomar total ventaja de ese hecho. Puesto que sabía que el caballo conocía el camino a la montaña, Edward era libre para concentrarse en Bella.

Bella. Su nombre era como música en su mente y le sentaba bien. Era de la tierra [(En realidad su nombre es Eartha; en inglés «Earth» significa el planeta Tierra.)], su cabello tan negro como el suelo fértil de los campos de la montaña, sus ojos del color de las flores que crecían allí. Como las flores parecía frágil, pero sospechaba que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Tenía que haber sido muy fuerte para sobrevivir a años de esclavitud con el espíritu intacto.

Pero ella era suya ahora, al menos por un tiempo, y planeaba disfrutar de su compañía al máximo. Con ese pensamiento bloqueó todo lo demás y empezó a mover sus manos sobre su piel de seda.

Mientras continuaba aprendiendo la forma de sus senos, complaciendo primero a uno y luego al otro, resbaló su mano libre más abajo de su estómago. El vello en la unión de sus muslos era suave cuando su palma lo acarició.

—Apóyate en mí —la urgió él. La bestia dentro de él rugió cuando el peso del cuerpo de ella descansó contra su cuerpo.

La acción inclinó sus caderas hacia arriba, abriéndola aún más a su toque.

Su pene estaba latiendo, un recordatorio primario de su deseo y necesidad, pero apretó la mandíbula e ignoró su propia necesidad, concentrándose solamente en el placer de Bella. Suavemente acarició la carne con sus dedos, saboreando la humedad que sentía allí. Bien, ella le quería. Su cuerpo no podía mentir. No confiaba completamente en ella para que le dijera la verdad sobre su deseo. Había sido una esclava demasiado tiempo y obviamente estaba nerviosa respecto a él.

Probablemente incluso le temía. Edward quería probarle que no había necesidad de su miedo. Él solo le traería placer.

Mantuvo su toque ligero y poco exigente, y empezó a acariciar los pliegues húmedos de su sexo. Su espalda se arqueó contra él cuando alzó las caderas hacia su mano para profundizar el contacto. Su pecho retumbó de placer aunque su cuerpo le dolía. Encontró el brote apretado de nervios en el vértice de su sexo y empezó a acariciarlo cuidadosamente. Ella gimió mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse más frenéticamente bajo su cuerpo. Su mano estaba ahora húmeda mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para él.

El corazón de ella estaba golpeando rápidamente contra su antebrazo cuando él capturó el pico de su seno entre el pulgar y el índice y tiró suavemente de él. Ella gritó, con su cabeza agitándose de acá para allá contra su pecho.

—Ayúdame. —Su plegaria fue poco más que una bocanada de aire cuando gimió. Podía sentir sus emociones en conflicto. Sabía que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Que él fuera el primero que la llevara hasta el placer total le llenaba de un gozo salvaje, distinto a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado.

Manteniendo el pulgar presionado contra su clítoris deslizó dos largos dedos dentro de ella. Sus músculos interiores lo sujetaron, apretándolo fuertemente. Gimió, imaginando cuán extraordinariamente bueno se sentiría cuando la tomara finalmente, cuando fuera su pene el que estuviera encerrado en su torno de seda en lugar de sus dedos.

—Córrete para mí Bella. —Deslizó sus dedos casi fuera de su cuerpo antes de sumergirlos de nuevo. Presionó su erección contra la espalda de ella y rezó por no derramar su semilla. El escroto entre sus piernas estaba duro y tenso contra su cuerpo, dándole un claro aviso de que el tiempo se estaba terminando.

El movimiento lento y estable del caballo los mecía, deslizando su erección sobre su espalda a la vez que ella empujaba sus caderas hacia él, permitiendo que sus dedos llegaran más profundo.

»Ahora. —Puntuó su dura orden con caricias de su pulgar sobre su clítoris a la vez que movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

La mano de ella asió su antebrazo, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel cuando un sonido bajo y de deseo brotó de sus labios. Ella se corrió, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose y temblando mientras sus músculos interiores se convulsionaban alrededor de él. Mantuvo trabajando a sus dedos, intentando darle el máximo placer que pudiera, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en sus brazos.

Bajando la cabeza a su hombro, dio bocanadas del aire frío de la noche, pero nada podía apagar su lujuria por ella. El tiempo se había acabado. Solo podía esperar que estuviera lista para él y todavía deseosa. Porque, los dioses le ayudaran, no sabía si podría parar.

El caballo se detuvo y Edward se dio cuenta de que era en respuesta al aumento de presión de sus piernas alrededor de su tronco. Menos mal. Ya no podía más. Apretó los dientes para luchar contra el dolor y desmontó del caballo, casi arrastrando a Bella de su lomo. Dio una palmada en la grupa del caballo, que relinchó su queja antes de desaparecer en la noche, con el sonido de sus cascos haciéndose más distante a cada segundo.

Una exploración rápida de la zona y Edward supo exactamente dónde estaba. Anduvo a zancadas hacia una gran formación rocosa. Había una cueva situada allí, en el borde de un acantilado, que aunque no era perfecta tendría que servir. Bella estaba silenciosa en sus brazos. De hecho no había dicho una palabra desde que se había corrido. Sus brazos se apretaron automáticamente alrededor de ella. No podía, no la dejaría ir. Todavía no.

Sus pies encontraron fácilmente el camino mientras examinaba la zona, permitiendo que todos sus sentidos analizaran la zona oscura que les rodeaba. Aparte de algunos pájaros y otros pequeños animales nocturnos estaban solos. Las piedras sueltas crujían bajo sus botas cuando entró en el pequeño claro delante de la cueva. No dudó, sino que siguió caminando, entró en la cueva y la llevó a sus profundidades. Bella jadeó pero no protestó.

Agachándose sobre una rodilla la depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo. Se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que las dos capas estaban envueltas alrededor de ella antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la entrada de la cueva.

—No me dejes.

Él se giró de vuelta hacia ella y la vio agacharse lejos de él. Sabía que sus ojos brillaban con un verde brillante, pero era impotente para pararlo. Su necesidad por ella le dominaba, lo que permitía a la bestia empezar a salir a la luz.

—No te dejo. —Luchó para mantener el control—. Volveré. —Girándose sobre sus talones dio grandes zancadas hacia la entrada. Había visto lo que necesitaba justo más allá de la cueva.

* * *

**Hola, perdóneme que allá tardado de publicar tuve algunos problemas pero ahora ya se soluciono :P**

Me alegro mucho que les alla gustado tanto como a mi; gracias por todos los rewies.

Mañana a mas tardar publico el otro cap.! Y en respuestas de uno de sus rewies, si, los Drakon tienen características especiales que ya se irán nombrando.

Y para los que sigen, Sus hombres de fantacia, les prometo que mañana lo publico, aun no termino de adaptar el cap.

Si hay algun error de adaptacion , avisarme y lo corrijo en seguida!  
Besos,

Mara S.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de ****N.J. Walters.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella sintió que la oscuridad la envolvía hasta que casi la sofocó. Se golpeó con la mano en la boca para evitar gritar y suplicarle a Edward que no la abandonara. Había dicho que volvería y tenía que creerle. Le creía, y ese hecho la asustaba. No era sabio depender de un completo extraño.

Pero no parecía un extraño. Había una parte de ella que confiaba en él por completo, que sentía como si le conociera. Meneó la cabeza. Esa clase de pensamientos tontos solo le traerían pena. Si había aprendido algo es que solo podía depender de sí misma. De forma resumida, las personas siempre miraban por ellas mismas.

_Él no_, susurró una voz astuta. _Podría haberte entregado fácilmente a los hombres de Jacob._

Bella dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos e ignoró la voz seductora en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en cada respiración que daba. Calma. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar.

¿Pero era para maravillarse el que tuviera la mente dispersa? Su mente y su cuerpo estaban todavía tambaleantes por la explosión de placer que acababa de experimentar a manos de Edward.

Nunca había sentido nada como eso. Ni siquiera las historias indecentes de algunas de las otras esclavas la habían preparado para esto.

Se recostó contra la fría pared de piedra, se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y abrió los ojos con cautela. La oscuridad no era tan densa ahora que sus ojos estaban más acostumbrados a la cueva. Parte de la luz de la luna se escurría a través de la entrada.

Aguzó sus oídos para escuchar los sonidos del exterior, tratando de localizar a Edward.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de las piernas hasta que los músculos le empezaron a doler. Luchó para no gritar. ¿Y si realmente acabara de abandonarla allí? Después de todo no tenía ninguna obligación en absoluto con ella.

Se tragó un grito de alivio cuando oyó el rascar de las botas contra la roca. Supo el momento en que entró en la cueva. Su corpulencia bloqueó cualquier pequeña luz que hubiera, pero era más que eso. El aire estaba más vivo ahora que él estaba aquí. Pudo oír que algo crujía y luego un chasquido fuerte, pero no podía distinguir completamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Una chispa parpadeó en el aire y luego las llamas se dispararon a través de la cueva. Bella lanzó un grito, y se cubrió los ojos cuando la luz la cegó momentáneamente. El olor acre del azufre le picó en las fosas nasales, seguido del crujido familiar de la madera ardiendo. Cuando apartó las manos del rostro un fuego ardía alegremente en el centro de la cámara, con sus llamas emitiendo una luz muy necesaria.

Edward estaba parado más allá del fuego, mirándola. Podía sentir a sus ojos acariciar su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, como si de verdad estuviera tocándola físicamente. La parte baja de su cuerpo se contrajo y sus senos empezaron a doler. Todas sus dudas y temores se disolvieron. Por primera vez en su vida Bella quería a un hombre. Y por algún extraño capricho del destino él parecía quererla también. Pero más que eso, se preocupaba por ella. No se engañaría pensando que era algo más que un hombre que necesitaba a una mujer complaciente, pero ningún hombre había aceptado nunca tales dolores para darle placer.

Colocó la mano en la tierra y, apoyándose en ella, se puso lentamente en pie.

Sus piernas eran inestables, pero juntó sus rodillas cuando encontró su mirada firme.

—Te quiero. Ahora. —Su voz era profunda y brusca—. He esperado demasiado y no puedo ser lento. —Ella podía sentir su agitación cuando dio un paso atrás en las sombras.

Era atemorizador que solo pudiera distinguir el contorno de su gran cuerpo y ver el verde brillante de sus ojos.

»Si quieres que me vaya dilo ahora. Una vez que empiece no me detendré.

La conmoción congeló a Bella donde estaba. Ningún hombre le había dado elección antes.

Y este hombre —un señor Drakon, un guerrero feroz, más bestia que hombre, una leyenda en el mundo de ella— le estaba dando ese derecho. Cuando podría tomarla sin ningún pensamiento ni consecuencia.

No había nadie que le parara, nadie que protestara. En verdad era una esclava sin derechos, un desecho de guerra, suya para hacer lo que eligiera. Y, aún así, le daba elección.

»Te dejaré.

Caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y ella pudo sentir su desilusión y cólera, pero más que eso podía sentir su dolor. Encontró su voz justo antes de que desapareciera en la noche.

—No te vayas.

Edward se detuvo bruscamente pero no se volvió.

—Tienes que estar segura. —Su voz era más un gruñido, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Pero ella había hecho su elección y la mantendría. Sus pies no hicieron ningún sonido cuando fue hacia él y colocó la mano en su espalda. Los músculos debajo de su palma eran tan duros como el acero.

—Estoy segura.

Él se volvió, la recogió en sus brazos en un movimiento borroso y la llevó de vuelta al fuego. Bajó sus piernas al suelo de la caverna, le quitó la capa de él y la colocó en la tierra. La capa de ella la siguió, dejándola solo con su vestido áspero y casero abierto hasta la cintura. Sus dedos desnudos se hundieron en el suelo duro y sucio.

Edward se apartó de ella, asió el borde de su camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria mientras la miraba. Ella había visto esa mirada muchas veces en los ojos de Jacob. Pero, en lugar de la repugnancia que normalmente la llenaba, esta vez podía sentir su propio deseo que se alzaba dentro de ella. Experimentaría el placer que le contraía las extrañas y que él le daba con sus manos, pero esta vez él sería parte de ella.

Edward no era apuesto, sino más bien exótico, con una cualidad terrenal que le envolvía. Tenía un magnetismo animal que atraería a cualquier mujer que quisiera. El complejo tatuaje que cubría la mitad de su rostro se extendía hacia abajo sobre su cuello, dividiendo por la mitad su pecho y cubriendo su brazo izquierdo. A la luz del fuego ella podía ver que incluso envolvía sus dedos. Su cabello era de un profundo y rico marrón y le llegaba hasta más allá de los hombros, como un marco para su fuerte cara. Allí no se podía encontrar suavidad. Su pecho era imposiblemente ancho y acordonado por los músculos.

Sus bíceps se curvaron cuando se inclinó hacia abajo y se quitó primero una bota y luego la otra, arrojando ambas detrás de él. Cuando sus manos fueron a la cinturilla de sus pantalones de cuero ella tragó saliva. El contorno de su pene se marcaba prominentemente contra la apretada tela, y la hizo consciente de que era mucho mayor que Jacob.

Mientras su mente sostenía que no era posible que lo tomara dentro de ella su cuerpo se balanceó hacia él. Un chorro de calor salió de entre sus piernas y se movió de un pie a otro, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna forma cómoda de estar en pie.

Sus dedos desataron rápidamente los lazos de cuero y se quitó los pantalones, salió de ellos y los echó a un lado de una patada. Fue entonces cuando Bella descubrió que el tatuaje en efecto cubría la mitad de todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo estudiaba se dio cuenta de que eran las espirales de una gran serpiente que recorría su camino por su torso y sus piernas. Y las leyendas eran ciertas. Incluso los dedos de sus pies tenían el diseño. El tatuaje de ninguna forma quitaba valor a su aspecto.

Totalmente desnudo se quedó delante de ella, con sus piernas asentadas ligeramente separadas. Sus piernas eran musculosas y tan anchas como troncos de árbol, pero era lo que estaba entre sus piernas lo que capturó toda su atención. Su erección, larga y gruesa, se curvaba bajo su mirada fija, con la cabeza extendiéndose hacia delante como si quisiera alcanzarla.

Las manos de Bella estaban temblando mientras retiraba la tela del vestido de los hombros, permitiendo que cayera. Antes de que el coraje pudiera abandonarla salió de él y lo echó a un lado de una patada. Ahora, igual de desnuda que él, alzó los ojos y extendió su mano hacia él.

—Bájate el pelo. —Ella echó su mano hacia atrás y se echó la trenza sobre el hombro, desenrollándola. Él dio un paso hacia ella y tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de alejarse de él. Era tan enorme, parecía absorber el aire de todo el espacio que le rodeaba. Tras extender la mano tocó su pelo y frotó un rizo entre su índice y pulgar—. Es tan suave.

Ella podía oír el placer en su voz e inclinó la cabeza, no muy segura de cómo responder. Le asió la barbilla con la palma y usó el pulgar para alzarle la barbilla. Su erección era dura contra su estómago y ella podía sentir la humedad de la cabeza cubrir su piel. La cueva era fría, pero el fuego y su propia excitación la calentaban mientras esperaba a ver lo que hacía él a continuación.

El pulgar de él frotó su labio inferior y ella separó los labios para permitirle un mejor acceso. No sonrió, pero ella pudo sentir su satisfacción. Bella cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. A diferencia del beso duro y castigador al que estaba acostumbrada, el beso de Edward era tan leve como el soplo del viento mientras sus labios rozaban los de ella. Ella se empinó sobre los dedos de los pies para intentar profundizar el contacto entre ellos. Como si esa fuera la señal que estaba esperando, él incrementó la presión de su boca mientras su lengua se deslizaba brevemente dentro, explorándola.

Bella jadeó mientras el calor se disparaba por su cuerpo. Su sexo pulsaba y dolía y sus pechos palpitaban. Sin pensarlo le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y bajó su cabeza hacia ella. La lengua de él se introdujo a continuación en la boca de ella, buscando la suya, y en el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron ella supo que era diferente. Su lengua era más larga, más áspera, y la punta parecía más aguda, como si estuviera bifurcada como la de una serpiente. Eso la asustó, recordándole crudamente que Edward era más que un mero hombre. Entonces él acarició el interior de su boca y ella olvidó todo salvo el placer que la recorría.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hacia su cuello y ella jadeó cuando él apartó bruscamente su boca de la de ella. Su ceño era feroz mientras le alzaba la cabeza y examinaba el collar de hierro cubierto de cuero que envolvía su cuello. Estaba cerrado en la parte delantera y solo Jacob tenía la llave.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Habría pensado que era obvio, mi señor. —La vergüenza la llenó, lo que la hizo responder agudamente—. Es un collar de esclavo.

La furia le recorrió en oleadas y el fuego cercano a ellos saltó en el aire. Bella tenía mucho miedo de que su cáustica respuesta le hubiera enfadado, pero no se echaría atrás ante él. Sus días de inclinarse ante cualquier hombre habían terminado.

Se obligó a no estremecerse cuando su mano vino hacia ella, endureciendo su cuerpo con tra el golpe que estaba segura que vendría. Pero su mano no la tocó en absoluto. En cambio, sus dedos envolvieron la cerradura y apretaron fuerte. El metal explotó entre sus dedos, reducido a poco más que polvo. Mientras ella estaba todavía atontada Edward le quitó el collar maldito y lo arrojó al fuego.

—Ya no eres una esclava.

Bella solo pudo quedarse mirándole maravillada. Alzó la mano al cuello y se lo frotó cuidadosamente. Había rezado por este día durante años, lo había anhelado durante lo que parecía toda una vida. Abrió la mano para agradecérselo, pero sus siguientes palabras detuvieron las gracias antes de que se derramaran de su boca.

—Sobre las manos y las rodillas. Te quiero ahora.

Edward apenas podía contener la rabia que fluía por sus venas. Combinada con la lujuria que recorría su cuerpo, estaba en un estado volátil. La bestia dentro de él golpeaba su mente y su cuerpo, y sabía que tenía que reclamar a Bella. La vista del collar de esclavo alrededor de su cuello era una abominación y una situación que necesitaría ser resuelta. Pero no ahora. Ahora tenía que tenerla bajo él, aceptando su cuerpo dentro de ella.

Podía sentir la aprensión de ella, pero no le quedaba paciencia para calmarla. Ella había hecho su elección y ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias. Ella se lamió los labios y él gimió cuando siguió la ruta de su lengua rosa y mojada. El alivio y la anticipación le llenaron cuando ella se dirigió a la cama improvisada y bajó su cuerpo a la tierra.

Se giró sobre las manos y las rodillas, bajó la cabeza y esperó.

Edward no pudo controlar el rugido de placer que retumbó profundamente dentro de él.

Resonó por la cueva, rebotó en las paredes y les rodeó. Bella se estremeció pero no se movió. Él cayó de rodillas detrás de ella, haciéndose un hueco para él entre sus piernas abiertas. Se agachó sobre la espalda de ella y colocó las manos en la tierra al lado de las suyas de forma que su cuerpo la cubrió totalmente, con su pene recostado contra la parte baja de su espalda.

¡Suya! Podía sentir a su cuerpo empezar a cambiar y luchó contra su propia naturaleza. Su columna se erizó y crepitó, pero él prevaleció, conservando la forma de un hombre. Quería tocarla toda ella, saborear su dulce carne, pero no había tiempo para eso. Esta vez era para reclamar. La siguiente sería para explorar.

Mordisqueó la parte de atrás de su cuello y arrastró la lengua por toda la longitud de su espina dorsal mientras se sentaba entre sus piernas separadas. Estaba demasiado delgada, pero eso cambiaría.

Se puso rígido, y se recordó que ella no era suya para que la conservara. Ahora que tenía su libertad no desearía atarse a uno como él.

Sus manos acariciaron sus costados mientras las movía a su cintura. Podía sentir las líneas levantadas en su carne, evidencia de las palizas a las que había sobrevivido. Su cabeza amenazó con explotar cuando la imagen de ella agachada y cubriéndose mientras un hombre desconocido la golpeaba para someterla ardió en su mente. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad el aplacar su cólera, apartarla de su mente y concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora.

Bella tembló ligeramente cuando él se colocó detrás de ella. Empujó su hinchado pene entre las piernas de ella y lo dejó deslizarse a lo largo de los pliegues mojados de su sexo, cubriendo su longitud con la evidencia de la excitación femenina. Movió sus caderas hacia atrás y arrastró de nuevo su erección sobre el sexo de ella, asegurándose de que acariciaba su clítoris, pues quería darle placer.

Su gemido era el sonido más dulce que había oído nunca. Más bello que la canción de los pájaros de las montañas que cantaban para él todas las mañanas. Su tra se ro se movió de vuelta hacia él, en busca de su toque.

Apartó las manos de su cintura y la acarició hacia arriba, sintiendo su torso delgado bajo sus palmas mientras continuaba hacia sus senos. Recogió los firmes montículos en sus manos ahuecadas ycon los pulgares jugueteó con los pezones.

Las llamas del fuego le calentaban, pero el calor de su excitación hacía arder todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir un brillo de sudor que cubría su cuerpo mientras insertaba la punta de su excitación dentro de su húmeda abertura. Sus músculos internos atraparon la punta de su pene como si le urgieran a ir más profundo. Gruñendo se alzó hacia delante, y se detuvo cuando sintió la resistencia apretada de su cuerpo. Era más grande que la mayoría, y necesitaba ir lentamente. Al menos al principio.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Su lujuria, que se había permitido que creciera durante mucho tiempo, era ahora incontrolable.

—Tómame, Bella. —Orden o súplica, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que quería que ella le aceptara gustosamente a todo él.

Pudo sentir cómo intentaba relajarse, incluso empujó su exuberante trasero hacia él.

El conocimiento de que ella estaba intentando aceptarle le dio algo del control que necesitaba.

Mientras mantenía una mano en su seno movió la otra a su estómago y empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás sobre sus rodillas, empujando su pene más profundamente con cada movimiento hacia delante.

Su cuerpo empezó gradualmente a aceptarle, y cuando se sepultó hasta la base echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió de nuevo. El sonido estaba todavía reverberando alrededor de ellos cuando él se retiró y empezó a empujar. Empezó lentamente al principio, pero gradualmente sus caderas empezaron a golpearla. Sus movimientos eran tan poderosos que si no fuera por su sostén se habría deslizado hasta la mitad de la cueva. Su vagina era como la más suave de las sedas, y se apretaba alrededor de él, dándole la bienvenida. Bajó la mano más allá del estómago de ella, la deslizó a través de su vello púbico y encontró su clítoris con sus dedos inquisitivos.

El escroto entre sus piernas estaba tan tenso contra su cuerpo que bordeaba en el dolor. Su pene empezaba a sufrir espasmos, y sabía que ya no podía contener su lujuria por más tiempo.

—Córrete para mí —dijo entre sus dientes apretados mientras continuaba azotando dentro de ella—. Ahora.

Un golpe final y su pene explotó. Se vació dentro de ella, derramando su semilla profundamente en su interior. Su orgasmo pareció provocar el de ella y se convulsionó en sus brazos, sus gritos se mezclaron con el suyo propio de finalización. Pareció durar para siempre mientras el cuerpo de ella se tensaba alrededor de él, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de deseo por él.

Él dejó caer su cabeza entre los hombros de ella, jadeando para respirar. En sus cientos de años de existencia nunca había sentido nada como esto. Ninguna mujer se había acoplado a él tan bien o había igualado sus deseos tan completamente. El impulso de llevársela por arte de magia y mantenerla como propia era aplastante, pero sabía que no lo haría. El observar su suave aceptación de él volverse odio lo destruiría.

Ella gimió cuando él se retiró de su cuerpo. Aunque ella acababa de satisfacer su lujuria ya estaba creciendo de nuevo. Pero no la tomaría otra vez esta noche. Estaría demasiado sensible y dolorida. Pero mañana por la mañana... permitió que ese pensamiento se desvaneciera cuando Bella cayó boca abajo sobre las capas.

Edward frunció el ceño y deseó haberla llevado a su casa, donde esperaba una cama confortable. Se merecía pieles suaves contra su piel, no tela áspera. Puso sus manos bajo ella y la recogió cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero en sus labios jugueteaba una diminuta sonrisa. Ella no abrió los ojos, pero se acurrucó más cerca de él.

La abrazó más fuertemente, alzó la capa del suelo y la colocó sobre él. Se acomodó sobre el suelo con Bella cubriendo su cuerpo y extendió su capa sobre ambos. No era lo bastante larga para cubrirle, pero el frío no le afectaría de la misma forma que a ella.

Tras asegurarse de que estaba protegida del aire de la noche lo mejor posible cerró los ojos y disfrutó el peso de su cuerpo leve encima de él. Ella era una maravillosa manta. La comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba ante la idea. Se preguntó lo que pensaría de eso si se lo dijera.

Edward quería pasar horas hablando con Bella, aprendiendo de ella y compartiendo su mundo con ella. Pero sabía que su tiempo juntos era limitado. Sus brazos se apretaron reflexivamente alrededor de ella y ella gimió, desplazándose ligeramente. Se forzó a relajar su apretón y contuvo la respiración, sin querer despertarla de su sueño. Obviamente estaba agotada por los acontecimientos físicos y emocionales del día.

Ella frotó la mejilla contra el pecho de él y suspiró profundamente mientras él pasaba su mano arriba y abajo por su espalda. Cuando ella finalmente se deslizó en un profundo sueño él permitió que su mano se colocara en la curva de su cadera, manteniendo sus cuerpos cerca. Con su otra mano acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

**Hola!**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.!

Realmente me alegro ver que les guste tanto como a mi. Gracias por sus rewies!

Besos,

Mara S.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de N.J. Walters.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y contuvo un rugido de cólera. Bella estaba profundamente dormida, su cuerpo extendido sobre su pecho, pero el tiempo se había agotado. Había esperado despertarla gradualmente y avivar sus deseos mientras lo hacía. Pero no iba a ser posible. Los jinetes se estaban aproximando rápidamente desde el este. Podía sentir la vibración de los cascos de los caballos contra la tierra apisonada. Había sabido que tendría que tratar con este problema antes o después, pero había estado esperando que fuera lo más tarde posible.

Suspirando se inclinó y besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza antes de sacudirla suavemente.

—Debes despertarte pequeña, tenemos compañía.

—Mmph —resolló mientras se acurrucaba más contra su pecho.

Una sonrisa reacia tiró de sus comisuras hacia arriba mientras la sacudía de nuevo.

—Bella, debes despertarte ahora.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y abrió un ojo. Un mechón de largo pelo negro cayó sobre su cabeza y resopló e intentó moverse. Edward le retiró el cabello de la cara, deleitándose en su blandura. Anhelaba sentir su longitud acariciando todo su cuerpo. Su pene, que ya había estado semierecto, empezó a removerse.

—¿Por qué?

A Edward le llevó un momento recordar lo que le había dicho, tan encantado estaba por la suavidad de sus ojos y la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Los jinetes se están aproximando rápidamente.

Su mirada soñolienta y saciada huyó para ser sustituida por una de abyecto terror mientras se apartaba corriendo de su cuerpo. Recogió su vestido del suelo y se lo puso rápidamente, luchando para abrochar los lazos de cuero de la parte delantera.

La furia incendió la sangre de Edward, porque los jinetes tuvieran el poder de robarle su contento y su alegría. Se levantó sin molestarse en vestirse. No había necesidad.

Se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas y la agarró por los hombros.

—Quédate dentro. Yo trataré con esto.

—Yo te he traído esto. —Se mordió tan fuerte el labio que se hizo sangre—. Jacob ha venido a capturarme de nuevo y a arrastrarme de vuelta con él. Matará a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino. —Sus bellos ojos se llenaron de tristeza—. No puedo permitir que te haga daño.

Se alzó hacia delante y casi se lanzó sobre él, envolviéndole la cintura con las manos y abrazándolo fuerte.

—No podría soportar que te alcanzara ningún daño. Me rendiré a ellos.

Edward estaba atontado por sus palabras desinteresadas. Nadie en todos sus siglos de existencia se había preocupado nunca por su seguridad. Él era un señor Drakon. Otros le buscaban por la protección, sin preocuparse nunca de él. Era un guerrero y una bestia de poder incomparable.

Pero esta pequeña y bella mujer, con su vestido andrajoso y usado, sin posesiones que llamar suyas, volvería a la esclavitud con un amo cruel solo para protegerle. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho cuando unas emociones desconocidas le inundaron. Se sintió indigno de su sacrificio y lealtad. Era el regalo más precioso que le habían dado nunca.

Enmarcó la cara de ella con las manos y bajó la mirada hacia su pálido rostro, donde los ojos estaban llenos de determinación y de miedo.

—Gracias. —Las palabras parecían inadecuadas para el sacrificio que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

Ella extendió la mano, enredó los dedos en el pelo de él y tiró de su cara hacia abajo, hacia la suya. Sus labios cubrieron los de él en un beso que era dulce y ligero, pero lleno de ternura y preocupación.

—Gracias Edward, por mostrarme lo que debería ser el verdadero placer entre un hombre y una mujer. —Se soltó de él, se separó, cuadró los hombros y empezó a andar hacia la abertura.

Él extendió un largo brazo, la enganchó por la cintura y la atrajo de vuelta contra él. Inclinándose le susurró al oído:

—Yo trataré con esto. Tú te quedas dentro de la cueva.

La vena de su sien palpitó cuando ella sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de la seriedad del momento Edward sintió la aplastante necesidad de reír. Nadie le contradecía. Nunca. Es decir, nadie salvo esta mujer increíblemente valiente aunque frágil que estaba en sus brazos.

—Harás lo que te he dicho. —Su voz era áspera, sin tolerar ninguna desobediencia. No esperó a ver cuál era su respuesta, sino que se retiró de ella y dio rienda suelta a la bestia en su interior.

Su cuerpo empezó inmediatamente a cambiar. Su columna vertebral se rajó cuando comenzaron a surgir las alas. Bella se cubrió la boca con la mano y se encogió contra la pared más lejana de la cueva. Edward ignoró su reacción y se concentró en el enfrentamiento próximo. Mientras su cuerpo crecía su piel cambiaba. De debajo de su piel surgieron escamas verdes, cada una solapándose con la siguiente y proporcionándole protección contra sus enemigos. Su mandíbula se alargó, sus huesos se rompieron y reformaron cuando su rostro se convirtió en el de un dragón. Solo sus ojos eran del mismo verde brillante que habían sido antes. Había terminado en unos pocos segundos, la forma de la bestia era tan familiar como la del hombre. No era ninguno. Era ambos.

—Te quedarás aquí. —Su voz era mucho más profunda y los ojos de ella se dilataron de miedo mientras asentía bruscamente.

Edward le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva. El tiempo se había agotado y los jinetes estaban sobre ellos. Salió a la brillante luz del sol de la mañana, se colocó delante de la abertura y se acomodó sobre sus ancas.

Contó veinte caballos con guerreros sobre ellos mientras se abrían paso a través de la línea de árboles. Muchos de los animales se encabritaron con miedo cuando le vieron. Los hombres juraron y recuperaron brutalmente el control de sus bestias mientas se movían más cautelosamente hacia él.

Un hombre grande con un escudo pesadamente decorado montaba a la vanguardia del grupo.

La arrogancia y la crueldad habían dejado sus marcas en él. Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en el líder obvio del grupo y tomó la ofensiva.

—¿Por qué venís aquí?

El hombre refrenó su caballo y alzó una ceja en dirección a él, obviamente no acostumbrado a ser desafiado.

—Estoy buscando algo que me pertenece.

—Lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿por qué venís aquí?

La irritación llenó el rostro del líder y sus labios se apretaron con desaprobación.

—La esclava es mía. —Hizo una pausa y una mirada astuta apareció en sus ojos—. No me preocupa si la habéis usado. Contadlo como un favor que os hago. Pero es mía y la quiero de vuelta.

—¿Quién eres tú para exigirme nada? —Edward mantuvo la voz suave, y enterró su cólera en lo más profundo.

—Jacob de Black, mi señor. —Había mofa bajo sus formales palabras—. Sin duda habéis oído hablar del poderoso reino de Black —se jactó él.

—No me ocupo de asuntos triviales —resopló Edward con disgusto—. El tema en discusión es la mujer. —Entrecerró los ojos y fijó la mirada en Jacob antes de barrer a todo el grupo con sus fríos ojos verdes—. Es mía, y cualquiera que pretenda llevársela es mi enemigo. —Su advertencia era clara—. Pensadlo despacio antes de actuar. Si por casualidad me desafiáis entonces también os convertís en los enemigos de mis hermanos.

Era bien sabido que aunque los dragones guardaban las distancias, si atacabas a uno todos responderían a la llamada. Los hombres detrás de Jacob se movieron nerviosamente, dirigiéndose los unos a los otros miradas inquietas. Edward sintió su incertidumbre y supo que la victoria estaba al alcance de la mano. Si le atacaban como un grupo tenían una posibilidad remota de derrotarle, pero a un grupo menor podía derrotarle sin siquiera sudar.

Sintió a Bella salir sigilosamente detrás de él y juró interiormente. Debería haber sabido que no se quedaría donde le había dicho. Era demasiado obstinada y valiente para su tranquilidad de ánimo. Solo esperaba que se quedara en la relativa seguridad de la cueva hasta que esto hubiera terminado.

Como un hombre que se hubiera vuelto ligeramente loco, Jacob estaba más allá de todo pensamiento racional.

—La mujer es mía —rugió él, con la baba volando de su boca—. Te mataré dragón, y cuando haya terminado con ella la mataré también. —Con la espada desenvainada cargó con tra Edward.

Pero Edward no movió un músculo. Justo cuando el caballo y el jinete estaban en el radio de acción movió su cola larga y muscular. El sonido fue como el chasquido de un látigo fuerte, y se mezcló con los gritos del jinete y el caballo cuando fueron barridos y lanzados por el aire sobre el borde del acantilado. Sus gritos resonaron a un lado de la montaña antes de cortarse bruscamente. El silencio era espeso alrededor de ellos.

Los caballos se movieron agitadamente debajo de sus jinetes, y Edward se giró para encarar al hombre que reconoció de la taberna.

—James, ¿eres un hombre inteligente?

—¿Mi señor? —Observó a Edward socarronamente.

—Con Jacob muerto, ¿quién dirigirá a sus hombres, poseerá su casa, reclamará sus riquezas? —Pudo ver el entendimiento creciente en el rostro de James, el destello avaro en sus ojos—. Un hombre inteligente lo reclamaría para sí. —Su voz se hizo más profunda cuando permitió que se mostraran los primeros rastros de cólera—. Pero un hombre muerto no puede reclamar nada.

James retrocedió ligeramente, apartándose de Edward.

—¿Pero qué hay de la mujer?

Edward observó al hombre, preguntándose si la avaricia hacía a todos los hombres intrínsecamente estúpidos. Quería que este asunto quedara resuelto de una vez para siempre.

—Me la venderás. —Podía ver el cálculo creciente en los ojos de James y le envió una advertencia—. No tientes a mi paciencia.

—No, mi señor. —El cálculo fue rápidamente reemplazado por miedo.

—Espera aquí. —Edward se giró con un balanceó y se agachó, escurriéndose dentro de la cueva y arrastrando a Bella de vuelta al centro.

Ella sostenía una pequeña daga apretada fuertemente en su mano, y él la reconoció como una que él llevaba guardada en su bota. Inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente hacia un lado.

—Para protegerte si es necesario, mi señor.

Edward sacudió la cabeza en dirección a ella y continuó hacia la parte de atrás de la cueva. Trataría con ella después de librarse de los hombres. Solo tardó segundos en desenterrar su alijo. Todos los dragones guardaban el grueso del tesoro en sus hogares, pero la mayoría tenían pequeños alijos a lo largo de sus dominios. Como un dragón de montaña, conocía todas las cuevas y cavernas de alrededor.

No miró a Bella mientras salía de nuevo de la cueva hacia donde los hombres estaban esperándole impacientemente.

—Todos sois testigos de que la mujer me ha sido vendida. Es mía. —Arrojo un pequeño monedero hacia James, que lo atrapó fácilmente en el aire.

Edward no era ningún tonto. Sabía que los humanos amaban el brillo y el destello del oro y las joyas, y había provisto a James con bastante para comprar dos docenas de esclavas o más.

—Hemos terminado.

James abrió el monedero, comprobó el contenido y sus ojos se ensancharon mientras su cabeza se alzaba de golpe para encontrar la mirada de Edward.

—Sí, mi señor. Hemos terminado. —Metió el monedero dentro de su camisa e hizo girar a su caballo—. A casa —gritó. Todos los hombres dirigieron una mirada final de temor a Edward antes de seguirle.

Cuando el sonido de sus caballos se desvaneció sintió a Bella detrás de él.

—Gracias, mi señor. —Cayó de rodillas delante de él e inclinó la cabeza—. Ahora te pertenezco.

La tierra tembló con la fuerza del bramido de Edward. El fuego salió disparado de su boca, chamuscando la ladera y quemando los arbustos y pequeñas plantas que habían logrado crecer entre las rocas. La furia le azotó. ¡Cómo se atrevía ella a decir tal cosa! Pero Bella no se había movido de su posición, ni se agachó con miedo. En lugar de ello alzó la cabeza y encontró su mirada directamente. Había orgullo y una aceptación serena en su comportamiento. Él notó que su cara estaba manchada de suciedad, y que sus ropas necesitaban desesperadamente limpiarse, pero no había visto una visión más bella en toda su vida.

Sabía qué tenía que hacer.

Se movió pesadamente para quedarse de pie delante de ella y dejó caer a sus pies la segunda bolsa que había tomado de su alijo.

—Esto es tuyo. Eres libre.

Se formó un ceño entre sus cejas cuando se agachó y recogió la bolsa.

La abrió y derramó el contenido en el suelo. El oro y las piedras preciosas ensuciaron el suelo alrededor de ella. Había más que suficiente para que viviera cómodamente durante varias vidas. Sus dedos delinearon varias de las piedras antes de alzar la vista hacia él.

—No entiendo.

Edward deseó que tomara el tesoro y se fuera. El dolor en su interior era casi mutilador. El dragón estaba gritándole que la llevara de vuelta a su refugio y la mantuviera allí para siempre. Que ella era su verdadera compañera y le pertenecía. Pero su corazón humano sabía que no podía arrebatarle su libertad recién descubierta.

—No hay nada que entender. Toma tu dinero y vete. —Le volvió la espalda y apretó la mandíbula para contener el dolor.

La oyó ponerse en pie de golpe y luego algo le golpeó en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser golpeado en la cara por un gran rubí.

—¡Te dije que no soy una puta! —le gritó ella mientras le tiraba pesadas piezas de oro, que rebotaban en sus gruesas escamas.

—¡Sé que no eres una puta! —le rugió él en respuesta—. Eres obstinada y exasperante y valiente y valerosa... —se calmó mientras su cólera moría tan rápidamente como había empezado.

El cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de él.

—Eres libre. —No podía permanecer más aquí. Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho. Se volvió y se dirigió pesadamente hacia el bosque.

—¿No me quieres?

Sus palabras suavemente susurradas le detuvieron en seco, alanceándole con dolor. ¡No quererla! ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar tal cosa? ¿No sabía qué tortura era esto para él? La verdad fue como un destello de luz cegadora. Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Nunca se lo había dicho.

Se forzó a relajarse y se concentró en cambiar. Sus huesos se quebraron y se reconstruyeron, sus órganos internos cambiaron de forma. A la luz áspera de la mañana Bella pudo verlo todo claramente. Era mejor si ella lo veía como realmente era. Sin ocultar nada se volvió para encararla una vez más en la forma de un hombre.

Ella estaba de pie a unos metros de él, con su pelo largo agitado por la brisa, más bella que ninguna de las joyas que estaban dispersas a su alrededor.

—Te quiero más que ningún hombre o bestia ha querido nunca a su compañera. Llenas todos los lugares solitarios en mi interior. Te quiero en mi cama cada noche. Quiero compartir mi mundo contigo cada día. Quiero que camines a mi lado en los largos siglos por venir.

La mandíbula de ella se había desencajado y se aferró el pecho con la mano, pero no dijo nada. Así es que él siguió desvelándole sus secretos más íntimos.

—Te tendría como mía, mi Dama Dragón. Pero has estado esclavizada durante años y acabas de obtener tu libertad. Mereces vivir y amar a un hombre de tu propia clase, no a un hombre que es más bestia que humano.

Ella se lamió sus rosados y exuberantes labios y el cuerpo de él se despertó ante la vista. No hizo nada para esconderle su excitación creciente. No estaba avergonzado de su deseo de ella.

—Me quedaría contigo —habló ella tímidamente.

—No quiero tu compasión o tu gratitud. —Apretó los puños a los costados para evitar alcanzarla y atraerla a sus brazos. El sol era caliente contra su piel y su lujuria por ella quemaba en su interior. Quería arrastrarla al suelo y follarla, marcarla de tal forma que nunca, nunca le olvidara.

—Te estoy agradecida pero no te compadezco. —Ella dio varios pasos hacia él—. Sé que apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro, pero de alguna forma te conozco. —Se golpeó el pecho con la mano cerrada para enfatizarlo—. Mis instintos me han mantenido viva durante años mientras otros han muerto. Confío en ellos.

Incapaz de detenerla, la pregunta manó de sus labios.

—¿Y qué te dicen tus instintos?

Le ofreció una suave sonrisa, eliminó la distancia entre ellos y colocó su pequeña mano sobre el corazón de él.

—Que nunca encontraré otro hombre tan bueno como tú aunque busque en el mundo entero durante el resto de mis días. Que llenas los espacios oscuros en mi interior y me traes luz. Que me protegerás y me mantendrás segura.

Él cerró los ojos y se tragó el nudo de su garganta. Era como había temido. Lo que sentía era gratitud. Pero no había terminado todavía.

»Que me amarás tanto como he llegado a amarte.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y luego se entrecerraron.

—No bromees conmigo, Bella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, obviamente exasperada por él.

—Hombre o bestia eres obstinado. —Sonriendo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y bajó su cabeza hacia la de ella—. Podemos trabajar en eso. —Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando miró a lo más profundo de sus ojos—. Te amo Edward, y quiero estar contigo durante tantos años como me queden de vida.

Alzándola en sus brazos enterró el rostro en la curva dulce de su cuello y la sostuvo tan fuertemente como se atrevió. No quería hacerle daño, pero no quería espacio entre ellos. La sinceridad en sus ojos y sus palabras relucía tan brillante como el sol de la mañana. La sostuvo hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse en su abrazo. Lentamente le bajó los pies de nuevo al suelo.

Recogió la bolsa desechada y reunió todo el oro y las joyas, riéndose cuando ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Soy un dragón, pequeña. No puedes esperar que deje el tesoro.

Su dulce sonrisa le rodeó mientras le ayudaba a recoger el resto. Cuando estuvo terminado le tendió la mano.

—Vamos a casa.

Ella no dudó cuando colocó su mano en la de él y caminó a su lado.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les allá gustado, ahora solo falta un solo cap. mas y si, es el fin.**

Yo también lamento que se termine tan rápido pero bueno, ya saben como es lo bueno termina rápido xD

Gracias por sus rewies!

Nos vemos.

Besos,

Mara S.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptacion de ****N.J. Walters.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El corazón de Bella latía y el regocijo la llenaba cuando desmontó de la espalda de Edward. Acababa de montar a un dragón. Sofocó una risilla tonta. Él la había montado la noche pasada, así es que tal vez era justo. Se pellizcó sin ser capaz de creerse cuánto había cambiado su vida en los días pasados.

La enorme puerta de roble y acero se cernía sobre ella, y sabía que no había manera de que pudiera mover una cosa tan pesada. Mantuvo su curiosidad bajo control cuando Edward cambió de forma y abrió fácilmente la puerta. Entró a grandes zancadas, totalmente indiferente al hecho de que estaba desnudo. Simplemente había dejado sus ropas atadas como un fardo en la cueva.

Era asombroso cuán rápidamente se había acostumbrado a verle cambiado. Ya no le parecía extraño o aterrador. Era simplemente otra parte de él, y admitía francamente que encontraba ambos aspectos igualmente fascinantes.

Con los ojos como platos trató de abarcar el lujo de lo que la rodeaba mientras él la arrastraba a través de varias habitaciones enormes hacia la parte de atrás de la cueva. Se detenía solo para encender algunas linternas, y usaba su propio aliento para encender la llama. Bella estaba cautivada.

A cualquier lugar que mirara había telas suntuosas, muebles bellamente tallados y todas las comodidades. Podía ser una cueva, pero se parecía al interior de un castillo.

Tras hacer a un lado una cortina —que hacía las veces de puerta— hecha de preciosas gemas que brillaban a la luz, Edward la arrastró a lo que obviamente era su dormitorio. Varios cofres y guardarropas muy elaborados estaban situados contra las paredes, pero fue la cama gigantesca lo que capturó su atención. Estaba rodeada por una tela diáfana, casi oscureciendo el interior, pero podía ver suaves pieles amontonadas en altas pilas sobre el colchón.

—¿Sentías lo que dijiste? —Se movió por la habitación encendiendo una vela tras otra hasta que la habitación quedó bañada en una suave luz.

Su voz estaba llena de tal anhelo que ella volvió toda su atención hacia él. Habría mucho tiempo para examinar su nuevo hogar.

—Sentía todo lo que dije —le aseguró ella—. ¿Pero a qué te refieres expresamente?

Su cara se veía aún más dura y un músculo tiraba justo bajo su ojo derecho.

—A que querías estar conmigo todos los años que te quedaran.

—Sí. —No hubo ninguna vacilación. Sabía lo que quería.

—¿Y si te dijera que podías vivir mucho más? —Él hizo una pausa y apretó los puños a los costados—. No es justo de mi parte pedírtelo, porque el proceso es doloroso y tu hermosa piel quedaría marcada de por vida, pero puedo compartir mi longevidad contigo.

—Sí. —En este punto a Bella no le importaba lo que implicara.

Si acaso, su respuesta le puso incluso más tenso.

—No sabes lo que implica. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Tendré que hacerte daño, Bella. Y luego estarás atada a mí mientras ambos vivamos. Nunca podrás dejarme. Estarás encadenada a mí para siempre, tan seguramente como estabas encadenada a Jacob

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera pienses en compararte con ese monstruo. Tú te preocupas porque yo sienta cualquier clase de dolor, y él vivía para hacer daño a otros.

Tiró de los lazos de su vestido para abrirlos, lo hizo resbalar desde los hombros y salió de la tela.

—Sé que las sentiste. —Se giró y le ofreció la espalda—. Pero mira y ve realmente cómo era antes mi vida.

Le oyó tomar aliento profundamente y le sintió moverse más cerca de ella. Su toque era gentil mientras delineaba cada cicatriz de su espalda.

—Si no estuviera ya muerto lo buscaría y lo mataría.

Bella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban derramarse de sus ojos. Nadie le había hecho sentir de la forma en que Edward lo hacía.

—Entonces sabes que te digo la verdad cuando digo que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Confío en que no me harás más daño del que sea necesario para esto. —Volvió su rostro hacia él y alzó las manos para capturar su cara—. Te amor, mi señor Drakon, y quisiera que estuviésemos juntos todo el tiempo que sea posible. Y si sufrir un pequeño dolor nos da más tiempo, entonces que así sea.

Él la alzó en brazos y la llevó directo a la cama, colocándola cuidadosamente en el centro antes de estirarse a su lado. Sus dedos siguieron ligeramente los contornos de su cara mientras la estudiaba atentamente.

—No temas, mi señor. Todo estará bien.

Por primera vez desde que le había encontrado él sonrió, y Bella se olvidó de respirar. Cambiaba sus rasgos completamente, y se quedó cautivada por él. Era como si alguna luz interior brillara desde sus ojos y la cautivaba con sus tiernos rayos. Simplemente era el hombre más magnífico que hubiera visto nunca.

Entonces él bajó su cabeza hacia el seno de ella.

—Respira, pequeña —se rió él entre dientes.

Bella inspiró profundamente cuando él capturó el pico túrgido entre sus labios, lo chupó suavemente y se lo introdujo más profundamente en la boca. Sus dedos trazaron la curva de su cuello antes de continuar hacia abajo, sobre la curva de su seno y su torso. Bajó por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos mientras serpenteaba hacia su estómago.

Apretó la ropa de la cama entre los puños y trató de encontrar un asidero. Pero era imposible. Era como si estuviera intentando tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No estaba segura de que sobreviviera lo suficiente para que él terminara. Su cuerpo ya estaba clamando por la liberación.

Su lengua giraba en torno al hueco de su ombligo antes de que él se deslizara hacia abajo y se colocara entre sus muslos.

—El olor de tu creciente deseo es excitante —susurró él mientras besaba sus muslos con la boca abierta—. Pero sabe incluso mejor.

Su lengua, su exquisita lengua, subió por un lado de su sexo y bajó por el otro, excitándola con su aspereza. Entonces la deslizó dentro de ella. Los gritos de ella llenaron pronto el cuarto, mientras empujaba las caderas hacia él. Su lengua era larga y tocaba lugares en su interior que le hacían gritar de placer.

Pronto un dedo reemplazó a la lengua, que se movió en círculos por los pliegues hinchados antes de cubrir su clítoris. Luego otro dedo se unió al primero mientras empujaba ambos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, llevándola cada vez más al borde de la locura.

Ella clavó sus talones en el colchón y arqueó la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia él, pues quería sentirle en todas partes, más profundamente, le quería solo a él. Juraría que vio estrellas cuando explotó, su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras la barrían olas de placer. Cuando finalmente se cayó sobre la cama y se hundió en sus profundidades, se sentía somnolienta y saciada, casi mareada de placer.

Edward rodó al costado de ella y yació sobre su espalda, con un brazo sobre la cara. Ella lo contempló, asombrada de cuánto daba. Su pene estaba duro, la humedad goteaba de su punta, pero él no había hecho ningún movimiento para tomarla. Extendió la mano y acarició insegura su longitud. Era tan duro, y aun así su piel era tan suave. Él gimió y movió el brazo de forma que pudiera verla.

—Tiene que ser tu elección. —Ahora su voz era casi irreconocible, y ella sabía que estaba luchando contra su mitad animal—. Si quieres ser mi esposa, mi Dama Dragón, debes montarme y tomarme voluntariamente en tu cuerpo.

Bella estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas antes de que él hubiera terminado de hablar. Ella estaba definitivamente dispuesta. Más que dispuesta. Pasó una pierna sobre el cuerpo de él y se colocó de forma que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre la parte superior de sus muslos. Incapaz de resistirse delineó con un dedo la vena que palpitaba en su pene.

—Bella —masculló él entre sus dientes apretados.

Obviamente este no era el momento de juguetear con su bestia. Se alzó sobre las rodillas, capturó su erección en la mano y se colocó de forma que solo la cabeza se deslizara en su abertura.

—Tomo voluntariamente tu cuerpo en el mío. —Ella se sentó con fuerza, llevándolo profundamente hasta dentro.

Él era muy grande, y sus músculos internos estaban todavía doloridos, así es que fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Pero estaba decidida. Se meció hacia delante y hacia atrás, llevándole más hasta dentro con cada empuje hacia abajo, hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta la base. Bella apenas se atrevía a respirar, tan llena se sentía. La sensación bordeaba el dolor, pero había también un placer increíble.

Edward se enderezó y se sentó.

—Rodéame con las piernas.

Era difícil, pero logró pasar primero una pierna y luego la otra alrededor de la cintura de él, y cruzó sus tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda. Incluso aunque estaba segura de que había llegado a lo más profundo que podía, el ligero cambio de posición le introdujo más hasta dentro. Bella gimió y él se quedó congelado. Ella casi podía oír los pensamientos de él.

—No te atrevas a parar. —Se agarró a sus hombros en busca de apoyo, y pudo sentir las uñas clavándose en su carne.

Sus ojos destellaron con un verde brillante y luego oyó el ahora familiar ruido de agrietamiento cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Pero era diferente esta vez. El hombre permaneció, pero las alas del dragón aparecieron detrás de él.

—Esto dolerá.

Una vez más sintió su renuencia a hacer nada que le causara dolor, y su necesidad de darle una última oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

—No me importa. —Se reclinó hacia delante, hundió el rostro en el cuello de él y esperó.

Las alas revolotearon y se doblaron hacia delante, envolviéndolos en un capullo privado. Las escamas se sentían ásperas contra su espalda, hombros y parte superior de los brazos cuando se amoldaron a ella. El abrazo de Edward se hizo más fuerte.

—Te amo, Bella.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás cuando pequeñas agujas asetearon su carne en todo los sitios en que sus alas la tocaban. Se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, pues sabía que era más difícil para Edward que para ella. Sentía como si todo el cuerpo estuviera en llamas, con todos sus órganos internos ardiendo. Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero el dolor se disipó gradualmente aunque sus alas todavía la rodeaban.

Ella podía sentir el latido de su pene profundamente en su interior y su propio deseo de repente repuntó. Gimió e intentó moverse, pero fue incapaz. Él alzó la cara de ella para encontrar la suya.

—Eres mía ahora. Para siempre.

Una vez aquellas palabras la habrían llenado de temor, pero ahora la llenaron de una alegría increíble. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó sus labios.

—Eres mío ahora. Para siempre. —Ella repitió sus palabras, adorando la forma en que sonaban cuando se deslizaban por su lengua.

Edward capturó sus labios en un beso ardiente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y empezaba a moverla arriba y abajo sobre su tensa erección. Su lengua hacía el amor a su boca como su pene hacía el amor a su cuerpo. Con sus largas alas en torno a ambos nada existía salvo ellos.

Sus empujes se hicieron más duros. Más profundos. Bella se apartó de su beso, jadeando en busca de aire. Todo su cuerpo estaba apretado fuertemente. Ella estaba tan cerca. Edward estaba medio loco de necesidad, sumergiéndose más fuerte y más rápido. Las manos de ella se deslizaron de los hombros masculinos, que estaban cubiertos de un fino sudor.

Ella se corrió gritando. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de él como un torno, y sintió la liberación masculina, ardiente y profunda, cuando se vació dentro de ella. Los espasmos los sacudieron a ambos mientras se agarraban el uno al otro en busca de apoyo. Ella tembló cuando una fría ráfaga de viento golpeó su cuerpo húmedo, y alzó su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver las alas de Edward retraerse y desaparecer detrás de él. Se dejó caer contra su pecho y se acurrucó más en busca de calor.

Él masculló un juramento mientras la alzaba con cuidado. Ella no pudo reprimir su gemido cuando el pene de él se deslizó de su cuerpo. La tomó entre sus brazos y tiró de las pieles sobre ellos. Agradecida por el calor apoyó una mano en el pecho de él. Era para todo lo que tenía fuerzas.

Se sentía íntimo y apropiado el estar aquí juntos. Bella restregó su cara contra él y decidió que podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a esto cuando captó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza, frunció el ceño y se sentó lentamente. Las pieles resbalaron de su cuerpo y cayeron hasta la cintura. La parte superior de sus brazos estaba cubierta con un diseño verde que era muy familiar.

Atisbó sobre su hombro todo lo que pudo y vio el mismo diseño verde.

Al lado de ella Edward no se había movido.

—¿Es un tatuaje, verdad? ¿Cómo el tuyo?

—Sí. —Él se sentó bruscamente y se giró de forma que el lado marcado de su cuerpo estaba vuelto hacia ella—. Al reclamarte te marco como mía, de la misma forma que comparto mi longevidad contigo. Estamos unidos para siempre.

Bella podía sentir que él esperaba su cólera y suspiró. Edward no tenía ni idea de cuán asombroso era ni de cuánto le amaba. Pero aprendería. Ella le enseñaría. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Solo me tatúan una vez?

Él asintió solemnemente.

Sorprendiéndole, se alzó en sus brazos y se enroscó en su cuerpo. Sus brazos se enredaron automáticamente alrededor de ella, acomodándola en su sólido pecho.

—Ahora todos sabrán que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. —Le tomó la mano y la apoyó sobre su corazón—. Te amo, Edward, tanto al hombre como a la bestia.

Edward sostuvo en sus brazos al mayor tesoro que había poseído nunca, y como todo el mundo sabía, un dragón siempre guardaba bien su tesoro. Bella era un milagro para él.

La alegría lo llenó y por primera vez en su vida sintió paz.

Cuando ella se acurrucó más cerca él apartó un mechón de su largo pelo oscuro de su rostro, disfrutando su suavidad. Pero no era estúpido. Probablemente esperaría unos cuantos años antes de decirle que el tatuaje en su espalda realmente era una inscripción en la vieja lengua de su gente, que la proclamaba como suya.

Con ella todavía fuertemente abrazada se recostó en la cama y se deslizó en el sueño.

* * *

**Fin! :D**

Espero que les allá gustado aunque por lo que veo en sus rewies parece que realmente les gusto.

Me alegro!

Quizas mas adelante publique otra adaptacion de esta pareja tan linda, pero creo q algunos ya sabian q me voy de viaje y bueno, sera despues de eso :P

Gracias por todo, me alegro haber compartido esto con ustedes!

Besos,

Mara S.


End file.
